


Prince of the City

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Childhood, Comfort, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, Metropolis, Pre-Canon, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(because I miss my mother)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of the City

Running a hand through his ruddy curls, Lex let the sounds of the city lull him into slumber. The sibilance of the subway, the crunch of boots on crisp snowy sidewalks, taxis blaring, and their drivers swearing -- all the soothing sounds of home, for a boy in a protected penthouse.

He was a Luthor, and the Luthors owned Metropolis. His mother said that someday it would be his job to steward the city, to treat it well, and always remember his place in the world was a privilege _and_ a responsibility.

He hoped he would grow up just like her.


End file.
